


untitled (comment suggestions)

by SlyClaw



Series: Why aren't we screaming [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyClaw/pseuds/SlyClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shared college housing of two science majors and one law major.<br/>OR<br/>Harry Potter goes to college with Sam and Owen.</p><p>This story does interact with part one of the series but can be read separately.<br/>No pairings planned but I'm open to suggestions<br/>Needs Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (comment suggestions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some introductions

Why aren't we screaming ?

Section 2 Chapter 1(Come Together)

_Imagine all the really, truly inappropriate jokes the survivors make, the ones that make their parents’ eyes fill with tears and terrify the kids, because actually when you’ve been dragged face-first through Hell the *worst shit* becomes fucking funny._

 

  Harry looked around. He was the only one in the house thus far. Good. He'd have plenty of time to set up wards. And call Buffy while he waited for his roommates.

* * *

Owen had counted the days till start of term like he was trapped in a cell. He strode over the concrete sidewalks to the house he was sharing a manic grin on his face. The door was unlocked,"Oi," he called, "anyone here?"

"Yeah", came Harry voice from the next room.

Owen walked towards the voice, "oh, good. I thought I was going to be surrounded by Yanks-" He cuts off as he sees the girl Harry's talking to, "Well Hello."

Harry spins his chair, "This is Buffy Summers. Buffy one of my roommates -"

"Owen Harper."

"Buffy's an american we've been friends for-"

"7 or 8 years now. Harry I got to go."

"Okay," He smiles, "Tell Giles hi and that I'll send out his book tonight."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

"So,"said harry after the screen went black, "why go to school here if you're not a fan of yanks?"

"Scholarship, sciences."

"Cool what's your major?"

"Double major Anatomy and chemistry."

"Cool well have some classes together then."

"Really-"

*Ringgg*

* * *

Sam ran a hand thru his shaggy hair, looking at the paper in his hand then back to the building in front of him. It made Bobby's place look small. _Man_ he thought _I've really lucked out._ He pushed the doorbell. _  
_

*Ringgg*

"Hello Sam," Said Harry Potter. Harry and Sam had exchanged a few E-mails, because Sam didn't think he'd be able to cover rent. Harry said that he'd be fine though.

"Hey," Sam smiled. Harry looked just like his e-mail picture, maybe a bit tired. Long jet black hair partly covered by a beanie with the words 'Gryfindors Rule' embossed in red and gold and oversized gray t-shirt.

"So I'm Harry Potter- but you already knew that and," he swept an arm behind him to a man dressed in a blue henley and a button down, "Owen Harper, Science Major."

Sam continued smiling,"Sam Winchester, Law."

Harry gestured to Sam's lone duffel, "That it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on in. I've already claimed a room but there are 3 others." Harry headed towards the kitchen,"I'm gonna make dinner. Any allergies?"

 


End file.
